Always White Shirts
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Yaoi. Death of a main character. First time in this section. At a funeral one of the gw boys remembers the one that died.HxD and QxT


I dun own anything. 1st POV Artist: Eels Album: Electro-shock Blues Title: Going To Your Funeral Part I

1234

Black coats. Black pants. Black ties. Black shoes.

But always white shirts.

Always white shirts.

/Going to your funeral and feeling I could scream/

I never thought I'd be here. Of all places HERE! At lease not so soon. Eventually it's our time. Our time to die...but why so soon? Why you...why you, and how? How could someone so full of life, how could someone like you, just die!? It doesn't make since, and try as I might I can't figure it out in my head.

/Everything goes away/

Next to me you were the most easygoing out of all of us! The five of us were all a team, but you and me...we were different. We held the weight of the world on our shoulders, but we kept pressing on. Maybe that's why we were such good friends.

Everyone like you. Hell, even enemies liked you I bet!

It just doesn't make since at how you'd die! I has it all figured out about how we would all die.

I'm the God of Death, so I could choose when I die.

Heero would probably die young on a suicide mission...dXmm him.

Inconsiderate baXtard.

As for you, Trowa, and Wufei, you'd all die old...but...

How could you just die?!

/Driving down the highway through the perfect sunny dream/

I swear it was like a dream. We were driving. A simple everyday task. You were taking us to one of your many summer homes, so we could escape it all. The talk of war trying to be started up again, talk of death, assassination...we just wanted to get away from it all.

We arrived at the house about five minutes early.

We all grabbed our things and went inside, or were about to when you slapped your forehead, and cried, "I forgot my book!" Trowa had smiled at you, those rare smiles that were only for you. You walked casually off, opened the car door, and playfully I whispered as you bent over looking for your book.

I remember your smile as you turned, your blue eyes filled with laughed, "Very funny Duo-"

Boom.

That's the only way to describe it.

/A perfect day for perfect pain/

The car had been planted with a bomb by one of our enemies who knew we were taking this trip. We arrived five minutes early so we would have been, all of us would have been fine, if you just hadn't forgotten that stupid book.

As we sit here listening to some sermon, spoken from a guy who didn't even know you, while all 29 of your sisters cry their eyes out, I picture your body flying backwards.

It flew maybe 10 feet in the air, and you landed in the road your body rolling to a stop. We'd all stood their as the car, and the area which had been caught in the explosion burned. I was the first to move.

I was over you, I had to pull off one of the car doors to get to you, and we starred at each other. You were alive. Alive...but only for that short time. Your blonde hair, was black and red, half your face was...was just gone. One of your arms so badly damaged that I couldn't tell if you had a hand.

You were a terrible sight.

"Hey Q-man." I remember saying.

"Hey Duo."

I really wish you hadn't said anything. The moment you spoke I realized this was really happening, and I cried. Trowa was next, and he showed up pulling you in his arms. You closed your eyes in pain, blood dribbling down your mouth. You were in far too much pain to cry weren't you Qautre?

Trowa kissed your burnt face, and lips covered in blood.

He loved you that much.

Heero came rushing over, and pulled off his jacket and began to wrap up your leg, that was practically severed up.

It was eerie how you felt no pain...

I remember Wufei just standing over us starring. He didn't know how to react...that much was apparent. Hell, no one knew how to react! We survived battle after battle, only to have one of our own killed by some unknown bomber?!

/Look at all the people with the flowers in their hands They put the flower on the box/

You died.

Before we could even say Good-bye. Before we could call the cops. Before you could finish saying the words 'I love you' to Trowa. He's talking now. Then the others will talk, I'll finish the sermon and we'll place these beautiful roses in an empty box.

An empty box.

Qautre your not even in there!

/That's holding all the sand that was.../

Your sister had you cremated. All that's in there is a fuXking jar of meaningless ashes. How do I honestly know that was you!? How could it be you? Just a tiny jar full of sand.

/That was once.  
That was once you/

I remember, as everything comes to an end of the time where you lost it. Trowa and Heero described it to me the most. They said the light in your eyes had gone out, and you were insane. I knew you weren't insane. I understand you, just as you understand me.

You were suffering.

Trapped.

Drowning.

Lost.

You couldn't escape the sudden rush of emotions you'd been trying to hold back your whole life. Then they attacked your family, and it was all over. You wee just ready to die...

You almost did.

/Honolulu hurricane I knew that you were not insane Living in the insane world/

As we live I want to shout as I see :her: there smiling as she tells your sisters that your better now.

Releana peace-of-crap!

She doesn't know your better!

You didn't want to abandon us!

You didn't want to leave Trowa!

You didn't want to die at the age of 17 for God's sake!

Your life had only just began!

DAMXIT STOP SMILING!!

/Smiling like it's no big deal/

Heero's hand is on the back of my neck. He knows what I'm thinking in that way he always does. In that special way. He looks at me, and I feel weak as I finally release the tears I hadn't shed. He pulls me in a hug, and God I'm a baby as I cry onto his shoulder.

Will we ever heal without our friend? With out our Qautre? Will these wounds ever close?

No...

/Scabby wounds that never heal/

end plz be nice...I have entered a new zone...the gw zone!  
Yusuke: Oh God...:sweat drop" 


End file.
